Looking In
by HolyMistress
Summary: Welcome to the Vongola Family.


**Title:** Looking In**  
Thanks to:** Jack of Trade for giving me this idea. And Shin-chan the Sparkly too. Because I'm pretty sure she helped.  
**Pairing:** None. You can pretend there are some anyway. I, really, don't care. Unless you put Tsuna and Hibari with someone else.**  
Summary:** "Welcome to the Vongola Family."**  
Warnings:** None. Maybe. I don't know. You can always tell me if there are any.  
**Disclaimer:** Silly me. I always forget these. They're such a hassle to type up. I do not own Katekayou Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.  
**Notes from authoress:** The original was lost so I had to rewrite it. I don't like this one very much. I liked the original better. Anyway, everyone knows about the Vongola Family in this. They have to for this to work.

* * *

It was like watching through a window except there was no window. Just a barrier. An invisible barrier that kept everyone out and everything else in.

Quietly sipping a drink, eyes watched as the various events took place with slight interest. Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto about something off to the side. Again. Yamamoto was smiling that trademark grin of his, not at all of fazed by the other's yelling. Gokudera just yelled louder. He never did have good control over his temper. But it was amusing to watch.

There was a crash as Lambo accidentally knocked over a plate on one of the refreshment tables. I-pin was scolding him in her native tongue but the cow suit wearing child didn't notice. Instead, he was whining for more food. This caused Nana, who was sitting in the loveseat with her husband, to run into the kitchen and in seconds, bring out another plate. She set it down on the table, laughing at how Lambo and I-pin scrambled to get it before returning to her husband.

Eyes went wide and a choking sound could be heard as they began to do things a newlywed couple would usually do. It was quite embarrassing to watch, enough to make anyone's cheeks turn red. Attention was quickly placed on another group of people near the center of the room. They were Ryohei, his little sister Kyoko and her best friend, Haru. They seemed to be having an interesting conversation, if their laughs and smiles were anything to go by.

Their conversation was cut short when Haru tugged Chrome into the group as she passed by, most likely looking for Ken and Chikusa. Were they even here? The girls were soon in a world in their own and Ryohei slowly backed away, not understanding a thing they were talking about. He made his way toward Gokudera and Yamamoto and it wasn't long before he began trading insults with the bomber. Yamamoto just laughed and tried to calm them down, though he wasn't trying very hard. But, in the end, he said something that caused their anger to turn on him.

Seeing enough for now, eyes moved away and blinked at the sight near them. Tsuna, the Tenth boss of the Vongola Family, was sitting on one end of a sofa. On the other end was Hibari. He was sitting casually, arms crossed against his chest and back against the sofa. Tsuna was hunched over his legs, glancing nervously at the President of the Discipline Committee. It was a strange thing to see as Hibari hated crowds. And yet, here he was. He didn't seem too angry though. Maybe he was in a good mood.

Suddenly, Tsuna looked up and eyes met. There was a silence before he stood up, sending another nervous glance at Hibari. The boy walked forward though, stopping just an arms length away. He looked a little unsure but a beautiful, bright and warm smile bloomed across his face and Tsuna reached out a hand.

"Welcome to the Vongola Family."

There was another silence before a matching smile appeared and a hand grabbed his. Tsuna pulled and you slipped through the barrier, joining in on the festives with an air of happiness. Reborn watched the scene with a satisfied look before promptly falling into a deep sleep when Bianche offered him one of her creations. The Varia ended up barging in soon after and Mukuro, not one to be left out, took over Chrome's body. All chaos burst loose, starting with Hibari pulling out his tonfas and proceeding to bite the mist guardian to death.

What a dysfunctional family you became a part of.

* * *

HolyMistress: Like I said before, I don't like this one very much. Man, I wish I hadn't lost the original. That one was so much better than this one. But, whatever. I wanted to post something like this for a long time and I won't let one lost sheet stop me. The next chapter for 'Opposites Attract' should be up sometime this week. Unless I'm too tired. Then wait for another month. Or two. Anyway, tell me what you think. If you want to. (falls asleep)


End file.
